


Time Does Not Heal

by LilyAnson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Crowley and Feelings, Drunk Crowley, Drunken Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Crowley/Bobby Singer, Fluff, Impaired Blinking, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, One Shot, Protective Bobby Singer, Secrets, bad memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: Crowley has a bad day and ends up drunk.  He pays a visit to Bobby looking for a way to take his mind off some bad memories.  When he wakes up the next morning he realizes why that might not have been the best idea.  As much as he trusts the other man, some things should stay in the past.  Did he say too much or are his secrets still safe?This is actually the prequel to my story Home Again. (Link in end notes)(Either can also be read alone as well as with each other.  Technically this one would come first.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Come feed the rain_   
>  _'cause I'm thirsty for your love dancing underneath the skies of lust_   
>  _Yeah, feed the rain_   
>  _'cause without your love my life ain't nothing but this carnival of rust_   
>  _~ Carnival of Rust, Poets of the Fall_

It started with late night research that was interrupted by a loud crash from upstairs. He had his shotgun in hand and was at the bottom of the stairs when a loud “Bloody hell!” resounded from upstairs. Cursing under his breath he shouted back up to the demon.

“You better not have broken anything up there or so help me, Crowley-”

Bobby stopped short and jumped slightly when Crowley suddenly appeared on the step in front of him. He started to yell at the demon again but Crowley lost his balance and began to fall forward. Bobby had to drop the shotgun to catch Crowley in time. Damn the demon was heavy. … And, smell massively of alcohol. He helped Crowley stand but didn’t let go of him.

“What the hell Crowley? You drunk?”

“Mm, perceptive as always, love,” Crowley murmured, slouching against Bobby and almost sliding out of his grip.

“Damn it Crowley,” Bobby growled. “Stand up ya idjit!”

“I could, but you could also carry me,” Crowley purred.

“I’m not carrying your heavy ass all the way into the library,” Bobby objected.

Sticking out his bottom lip Crowley pouted. “Fine.” 

Raising his hand he snapped his fingers before Bobby could stop him. They ended up in the library. Bobby was sitting precariously on the edge of the couch, Crowley had missed it altogether and ended up sitting on the floor just in front of the couch. Cocking his head slightly the demon frowned.

“Hm, well it’s close at least,” he mumbled to himself and shrugged before leaning back and snuggling up with his head on the couch.

“Oh no you don’t. You’re gonna tell me what you’re doing here, drunk no less, before you pass out on me!” Bobby ordered.

“Mm, bad day?” Crowley asked.

“Bad day?” Bobby asked incredulously.

“Doesn’t matter.” Crowley sat up and turned to face him. It was odd seeing Crowley sitting cross-legged on the floor of his library. Before he understood what was happening Crowley leaned forward and was drawing him into a kiss. Bobby almost let himself be swept away in the moment but finally remembered why he shouldn’t. He had to put his hands on Crowley’s shoulders and shove hard to pry the persistent demon away.

“What the hell Crowley?”

“Mm, sex?”

“No.”

Crowley pouted but Bobby refused to give in despite how cute it made his demon look. Something was wrong that Crowley wasn’t telling him and nothing was going to happen until the demon talked to him. 

“No, tell me what’s wrong,” he demanded.

“You’re not fucking me for one,” Crowley stated.

“No Crowley. No sex until you tell me what’s wrong,” Bobby insisted.

“So, you don’t want to fuck me?”

“I never ‘fuck’ you for starters. I’m also not sleeping with you until you tell me what’s wrong.”

“I told you what’s wrong,” Crowley murmured nuzzling against him. “We’re not having sex,” Crowley purred. When the demon looked up at him with lust shining in his eyes it made it that much more difficult to deny him. But deny him he had to.

“No sex until you tell me why you showed up at my house in this state.”

God help him Crowley crossed his arms and sulked.

“Crowley,” Bobby growled.

“Robert,” Crowley shot back.

“You’ll tell me why you’re here or so help me-” he stopped short when Crowley started making noises like he was going to be sick. Oh hell no, Bobby thought. He lifted Crowley’s head and started to turn it away as the demon swatted at him. Before he could yell at him, Crowley blinked away. Damn it, Bobby thought to himself. Before long he heard the sound of his demon retching in the bathroom nearby. Sighing he got up, made his way to the bathroom, and knocked on the door.

“Crowley?” he asked.

No response.

Sighing heavily he opened the door but didn’t look inside. 

“Crowley?”

“Bobby?”

Bobby frowned. His demon never used the short version of his name.

“I don’t think I can get up,” drifted back to him.

Damn it. Bobby shook his head. “I’m coming in,” Bobby called out as he entered. The sight that greeted him was pitiful. His demon was sitting jacketless on the floor, his head on his arms which were folded over the top of the nearby bathtub. The jacket of his suit was on the floor near the doorway.

“Mm, help me love?”

“God dammit,” Bobby grumbled. Entering the bathroom it took nearly five minutes to pull Crowley into a mostly standing position. He finally gave up on getting Crowley to help and settled for grabbing the demon under his arms and yanking. When Crowley was upright the demon immediately slouched against him and knocked Bobby sideways into the wall.

“Damn it Crowley, a little help here?”

“Mm hm,” Crowley hummed and raised a hand.

Bobby had enough time to yell, “No!” before the demon snapped his fingers. The pair ended up in a tangle of limbs on the floor of his bedroom. Thankfully they didn’t land on anything more solid than a book Bobby had forgotten he’d left up here. Shoving Crowley off of him Bobby stood and stared down at the drunk demon laying on his floor. Crowley hummed once more and finally opened his eyes.

“Blanket?” Crowley asked.

“Like hell your ass is sleeping on my floor,” Bobby shot back.

“I think it’s sleeping wherever the rest of me is sleeping dear.”

“Come on Crowley,” Bobby ordered as he reached down to grab Crowley’s shoulders. “Up, now.”

Grumbling and with Bobby’s help Crowley stood, staggered the three steps it took to get to the bed then promptly plopped down onto it. There was probably no way the demon was going to be getting up anytime soon. Rolling his eyes Bobby moved to the foot of the bed to remove Crowley’s shoes. When he was done Crowley was still and his eyes were closed. Assuming the demon had finally passed out on him Bobby rolled his eyes again. He set about removing his demon’s tie, shirt and pants to make sure Crowley was comfortable and wouldn’t complain about the state of his clothes in the morning. The boxers he left on. There was no way he was sleeping with Crowley while he was this drunk. Folding the clothes carefully he placed them on a nearby chair and climbed into the bed with Crowley.

“Mm,” Crowley murmured snuggling next to Bobby. “Robert?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t leave?”

“Where would I go? It’s my house, idjit.”

“Not the house. Don’t leave me Robert,” Crowley muttered snuggling closer. “Everyone else left me.” 

Sighing Bobby put hand on Crowley’s back and held him. “I’m not going anywhere, promise.”

“Never knew my father. My mother tried to trade me for three pigs before she abandoned me.”

“Your mother abandoned you?”

“Mm hm. Coerced me into selling my soul for her then poof,” Crowley raised an arm and gave a flick of his wrist before dropping the arm again. “Gone,” he finished quietly.

“What did she make you sell your soul for?”

“Her benefit naturally,” Crowley grumbled disdainfully. “Power and immortality.”

“What happened after she left?” Bobby asked concerned.

“Pfft. I did what I could to survive, what else? Found someone willing to take me in and house me in exchange for… for… ‘services’.” 

Bobby _really_ didn’t like the sound of that. “What kind of ‘services’?” he asked warily.

“Guess,” Crowley hissed burrowing more snugly between Bobby’s side and arm.

Bobby growled at the thought but stopped growling when Crowley began shivering against him. “Sh, it’s okay. You’re safe here,” he told Crowley quietly.

“Hurt so much,” Crowley whimpered.

“I know but you’re safe here.” The demon muttered something Bobby didn’t quite catch and he frowned. “What’s that?”

“Said it was the first time,” Crowley repeated only slightly louder.

“But not the last?” Bobby asked already guessing the answer. 

Crowley shook his head. “Last was in hell,” Crowley whispered. “They would show up in packs so I couldn’t defend against them all. Some would hold me down, restrain me, so I couldn’t get away while the others…”

“Crowley,” Bobby said gently. 

“The others would…”

“Sh Crowley. Not going to happen here. You’re safe here.”

He felt the demon’s head nodding against his side. “Safe,” Crowley whispered. “Don’t leave?”

“Nope,” Bobby assured him.

After several moments he heard Crowley snore softly and knew the demon had finally passed out. Bobby lay awake for a long time thinking about their conversation. Somehow he didn’t think Crowley would remember much of what they’d discussed. 

-

Somewhat groggily Crowley blinked several times attempting to clear the sleep out of his eyes. He started to move but couldn’t. Before he could panic at the feeling of being trapped a sleepy grumble sounded behind him and an arm dropped over his side. Crowley smiled. He would know the sound of that voice anywhere. It was his Robert snuggled up behind him, not anything or anyone else. He was safe. Robert was the only person he could remember ever feeling comfortable enough around to snuggle with. Speaking of his Robert… 

Crowley pressed back slightly and began moving slowly. The hunter grumbled a little and the arm around Crowley shifted slightly. Crowley smiled and continued the slow, deliberate movements. When there was a sharp intake of breath from behind him and the arm around his middle tightened he knew Robert was finally awake.

“Mm, sex?” Crowley hummed.

“Damn it,” Robert muttered. “You’re drunk and I’m-” 

Robert’s voice broke off into a low rumbling groan as Crowley continued sliding slowly against him. “Not so drunk anymore,” he informed Robert. “Sex?” he asked, canting his hips slightly. “Please?”

“Damn it Crowley,” Robert groaned.

“You know you want it,” Crowley purred.

-

When his demon was asleep again Bobby let his eyes slide closed. His heart ached for his demon. He had come to actually care for Crowley and hearing about the things the demon had suffered through hurt. If he thought it might help Crowley to talk about them he would do it in an instant. Better to keep last night’s conversation quiet. Most likely it would only upset Crowley if he realized how much he had shared. Still, he wished Crowley could trust him enough to open up completely and without being drunk.

-

Crowley woke up feeling queasy and with the most spectacular headache he’d had in ages. Using his powers he willed the worst of it away. Much better, he thought. Sitting up he frowned when he realized he wasn’t wearing anything. He didn’t remember undressing. That thought made him pause. He actually didn’t remember much of anything from last night. A smile spread across his face when he finally remembered waking Robert up in the middle of the night for sex. The smile faded when he realized he didn’t know if that was all that had happened last night. Sometimes when he drank too much he got talkative; too talkative.

This, he thought, this is why I don’t get drunk. Who knew what the bloody hell had happened last night. He needed to find his clothes and talk to Robert. Getting out of bed he found most of his clothes neatly folded on a nearby chair. His shoes and boxers were on the floor near the chair. His jacket was nowhere to be seen. Dressing quickly he made his way downstairs to find Robert. As he suspected, he found Robert in the library. 

“Good morning, Robert,” Crowley greeted cheerfully.

The hunter looked up and eyed him briefly before nodding an acknowledgement and returning to his books. Crowley frowned. He didn’t have anything more to work with now than before. He needed to know if he had shared anything he shouldn’t have last night without asking directly. If he hadn’t already shared something personal he didn’t want to give Robert a reason to start asking about things better left in the past.

Placing his hands in his pants pockets he strode forward and stood next to the desk. “You don’t happen to know where my jacket is, do you?” he asked conversationally.

Turning in the chair slightly Robert pulled Crowley’s suit jacket off of the back of the chair and handed over without looking up from the book. Crowley frowned briefly before taking the jacket and putting it on. They never usually talked very much after a visit so everything seemed fairly normal so far. Maybe he was worrying over nothing.

“I do apologize for the state I was in when I arrived last night,” Crowley said cautiously.

Bobby looked up and inspected him carefully. “How’d that even happen anyway? Didn’t know demons even could get drunk.”

“It takes some effort on our part. We actually have to make a conscious effort to suppress our resistances and the amount of alcohol it takes would probably supply a bar for a year.”

Bobby grunted in acknowledgement.

“So, anything interesting happen last night?” Crowley asked plastering on a smirk and trying to keep his tone light. 

“Other than you upchucking and being a horny little shit?”

“I never,” Crowley stated in mock protest.

“Oh yeah you did. Got a dent in my bathroom wall from trying to pick your heavy ass up off the floor. By the way, you’re terrible at teleporting when you’re smashed, you know that?”

Crowley waved a hand dismissively. “I get where I’m going.” The remark earned him a snort from the hunter. “As for the other thing, I don’t believe I heard you complaining about it at the time.”

Before Robert could respond they heard a car door slam. 

“The Winchesters no doubt. I’ll take that as my cue,” Crowley announced. Raising his hand he dramatically kissed his fingers and blew the kiss at his hunter. “Tata, love. Until next time,” he said just before blinking away.

**Author's Note:**

> _Time does not heal_   
>  _The scars that burned me in my youth_   
>  _Time does not heal_   
>  _The pain that carved in me the truth_   
>  _Time does not heal_   
>  _The torture struck upon my past_   
>  _Time does not heal_   
>  _The scars that were left and meant to last_   
>  _~ Time Does Not Heal, Dark Angel_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Home Again: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6558883


End file.
